The economy and natural resources of China (the P.R.C.) (1962: The Apocalypse)
Overview Deng Xiaoping's open door policy radically changed the economy of the province as it was able to take advantage of its access to the ocean, proximity to the Philippines, and historical links to overseas Chinese in East Asia and South east. Much Japanese and Khabarovsk investment has occurred. Some Thai, Vietnamese and Filipino firms are also active in the country. Rice, coal, iron, sorghum, bamboo, salt, beer, vehicles, machinery and lots more are produced in the nation. China is a major exporter of coal to Japan and Khabarovsk. Also see- ''China (the P.R.C.)'' 'Ecanomic History' Sino-Japanese relations began to thaw after the 1982-1984 coal for cars treaty was singed. The now fuel-less Japan would give abandoned and unwanted cars to technologically backward China in exstange for coal imports. The coal was mined by convicts, subversives, disodents and other 'disruptive' and 'hooligan' elements of society. The long turn reconstruction of the ruined cites began and several special enterprise zones opened in 1984. ''The zones were at-'' #Foshan National New & Hi-Tech Industrial Development Zone #Shantou Free Trade Zone #Shatoujiao Free Trade Zone #Zhongshan Torch High-tech Industrial Development Zone #Shenzhen Hi-Tech Industrial Park #Yantian Port Free Trade Zone #Shenzhen Export Processing Zone #Zhuhai National Hi-Tech Industrial Development Zone #Chengdu National Hi-Tech Industrial Development Zone #Chengdu National Metalergical Industrial Development Zone #Beiging National Hi-Tech Industrial Development Zone #Shanghai Port Free Trade Zone #Kowloon Port Free Trade Zone #Kowloon National Hi-Tech Industrial Development Zone #Dongying National oil Industrial Development Zone #The North Zhejiang National Agricultural Development Zone All rice cultivation is highly labour intensive and weather-prone. The limited mechanization of China's rice cultivation only minimally advanced output. Rice cultivation also demand more fertilizer and good weather, than most other crops. Economic ties with Japan, Mongolia, Vietnam and Taiwan were improved during the late 1980's and trade began to pick up in the early 1990's, leading to increased property for all. Japan and Taiwan had laid idle due to lack of resources ad China lacked technology and education, so they pooled resources and advanced as a single trade block called The Chengdu Pact of 1992, with Khabarovsk joining in 1993. The treaty became largely obsolete when those nations helped in creation of the economic and monitory union called the Khabarovsk Pact in 1997. The famous Anhui-based automotive company Chery Corporation, which is based in Wuhu, now exsports some vans to Khabarovsk and Vietnam. Anhui's largest companies include Anhui Conch Cement Company, a producer and distributor of cement, Guoyang Securities Co, a financial services provider, and Ma’anshan Iron & Steel, a producer of steel and iron. Hefei Economic and Technological Development Zone is located in the southwest of Hefei. It is established in 1996, and it is located close to Hefei Luogang International Airport. Shandong ranks first among the provinces in the production of a variety of products, including cotton and wheat as well as precious metals such as gold and diamonds. It also has one of the biggest sapphire deposits in the world. In addition,Dongying's oil fields and petroleum industries form an important component of Shandong's economy. Shandong is one of the richer provinces of China, and its economic development focuses on large enterprises with well-known brand names and is one of the top manufacturing provinces in China. Liaoning is a major location for industries such as mining, quarrying, smelting and pressing of ferrous metals, petroleum and natural gas extraction. Its industrial centers are at Shenyang and Dalian. Enterprises such as Shenyang Jinbei Co. Ltd., Daxian Group Co. Ltd., and Shenyang Machine Tool Co. Ltd., are leaders in the machinery and equipment industries. Many of their exports go to Japan, the Philippines and Khabarovsk. Chengdu, Shanghai, Chongqing, Shenzhen, Xi’an, and Beijing are the leading financial and business centres of the nation. The Deng Xiaoping Finance Building in Chengdu is the headquarters fro several major Chinese banks. The cities of Dalian, Dandong and Yingkou have been developed as major ports and economic zones. China is considered to have a highly stable economy, with one of the lowest unemployment rates in the Orient, no meaningful national debt and a reasonable budget surplus. Stats 'Fule' Wind and Water Power 'Bio-fuels' Rice derived alco-fuel has been fermented on a local scale since 1967 and an industrial scale since 1979. 'Oil, natural gas and oil shale' Shandong has extensive petroleum deposits as well, especially in the Dongying area in the Yellow River delta, where the Shengli Oilfield (lit: Victory Oilfield) is one of the major oilfields of China. Liaoning is also an important source of petroleum and natural gas, some of which is exported to Khabarovsk, Vietnam and Japan. Along with Liaoning's rich mineral reserves, the province also has abundant deposits of crude oil, especially in the Liaohe Oilfield. 'Coal' Most of Northern China, especially Shanxi Province, contains most of China's easily accessible coal reserves. The Chines and mongolian parts of Inner Mongolia have many other reserves. Less accessible coal is in Hebei, Jillin, Sangdon, Laoining, Hunan, Gansu and Szechuan. 'Agriculture' Zhejiang 's main crop is rice, followed by wheat; north Zhejiang is also a centre of aquaculture in China, and the Zhoushan fishery is the largest fishery in the country. The main cash crops include jute and cotton, and the province also leads the provinces of China in tea production. Agriculture in Anhui varies according to the climate zones that the province crosses. North of the Huai He river wheat and sweet potatoes are grown, while south of the Huai He it is rice and wheat instead. Shandong’s primary agricultural produces cotton and wheat. Other important crops include sorghum and maize. Sichuan, also known as the "Province of Abundance", is a major producer of rice, wheat, fruits, sugar canes, sweet potatoes, peaches and grapeseeds. Main agricultural products of Liaoning include maize, sorghum, and soybeans. The region around Dalian produces three-quarters of China's exported apples and peaches. Cotton is also produced. Fruits include apples from Dalian and Yingkou, golden peaches from Dalian, pears from Beizhen of Jinzhou, white pears from Huludao and Suizhong, and apricots and plums from Gushan of Dandong. The sea off Dalian abounds with quality seafood, such as abalones, sea cucumbers, scallops, prawns, crabs, and sea urchins. The big fish of Dandong, the jellyfish of Yingkou, and the clams of Panjin are known worldwide for their good taste. It is processed in to various food products made in Liaoning for export both in china and abroad. 'Rice' Zhejiang province's main crop is rice, in which China is nearly self-sufficient. Most other food stuffs are imported from Mongolia, the Philippines and Japan. Sichuan is the other major rice producing province. 'Beverages' The city of Qingdao is home to three of the most well-known brand names of China: Tsingtao Beer, Haier and Hisense. The nationally renowned Longjing tea is also a product of Hangzhou province. The production of wine is the second largest industry in the Shandong Province, second only to agriculture. 'Manufacturing' Industry in Shanxi is centred around heavy industries such as coal and chemical production, power generation, and metal refining. Zhejiang's main manufacturing sectors are electromechanical industries, textiles, chemical industries, food, and construction materials. Many automotive, metallurgical, furniture and coal related industries are in Chengdu. Liaoning’s light industry mainly focuses on textiles and clothing industries which include cotton and wool spinning, chemical fibre production, knitting, silk production, and the manufacturing of both garments and textile machinery. The province is also is a major producer of pig iron, steel, batteries, petrochemicals, metallurgy, electronics telecommunications, machinery and metal-cutting machine tools. It is the 3rd highest machinery and metal-cutting machine producing province. Zion is a world leader in telecommunications equipment, medicines and pocket calculators. 2007 Chengdu paint factory explosion On February the 25th, a paint factory fire caused a massive chemical explosion that killed 6 workers and seriously injured another 12. 600 people were also evacuated from their homes as the building burnt down. It was caused when a corrupt manager tried to pull off an insurance scam by the owners. ~~(more to come)~~ 'Contianer ships' China's container shipping industry started in the late 1980s and early 1990s and have grown heavly ever since. 'Gallery' Factory in China at Yangtze River.JPG|Factories in China at the middel secton of Yangtze River. Silk Workers.jpg|Silk is a major industry in China. A Factory in China.jpg|Factories in China at the middle section of Yangtze River. Wuhan - No 6907 Factory of PLA of China - 4138.jpg|A car factory in Wuhan At an Electric Car Factory in Tianjin, China.jpg|A major car factory in Tianjin. The man in the grey suit is the Head of State, Hua Dongxing. The woman in the blue suit is the ambassador from Guam. Badong factories.jpg|Factories in Badong in Hubei Province, China 2004-7-6-gao_rongrong3.jpg|A burnt factory worker in hospital after the 2007 Chengdu paint factory explosion. HK Chinese General Chamber of Commerce 1.JPG|Hong Kongs' branch of the Chinese General Chamber of Commerce Saigon Railway Station,Ga Sài Gòn，Ga柴棍,サイゴン駅DSCF9599.JPG|Rural migrants at a Manchurian railway station. Phu quoc vente a la sauvette.jpg|A peasent sells her goods in Sezchuan. Da Nang women.jpg|Young women working the streets of Harbin. Walking the water buffalo to the water.jpg|Ox farming in Canton. 'Mining' Shanxi possesses 260 billion metric tons of known coal deposits. Shanxi also contains about 500 million tonnes of bauxite deposits, about one third of total Chinese bauxite reserves. Natural resources of Anhui include iron in Ma'anshan, coal in Huainan, and copper in Tongling. There are industries related to these natural resources, such as the steel industry at Ma'anshan. Many private corporations joint with the state-owned mining corporations have invested billions of dollars in the coal and bauxite mining Industry of Shanxi Province in the early 1990's. Sichuan has large and only partially exploited reserves of a vanadium, titanium and lithium, which are the largest in China. Shandong was found to have major gold and diamond fields in 2003. Japanese, Chines and Thai mining corporations have worked them since 2004. Most of the industrialist grade diamonds are exported to Japan. It also produces some bromine from a few underground wells and salt from sea water. Liaoning has the most iron, magnesite, diamond, and boron deposits among all the provinces. The iron is mined by Chinese and some Japanese firms. Salt is produced along the coast by sea water evaporation methods. Corruption In 2005, Palau passed its first bank regulation and anti-money laundering laws after the 2002 Deng Xiaoping Finance Building money laundering affair with China. Koreans Poogin Nodongjagu , Poogin Workers' District, Poogin Coal Mine were cleared of all people due to toxic fallout and extreme damage in the war, it became habitable in 2008. The Manchurian based The Peoples' Republic of Korea (China’s long standing Korean ethnic minority) layer claimed to it in 1982 and it was explored by China in 1972 and the PRK in 1988. Legally the PRK own the former Korean land and China has let them take it over. Trade partners Trade is mainly with Kingdom of Thailand, Golog Tibetan Monastic Prefecture (1962: The Apocalypse), Liangshan Yi Prefecture (1962: The Apocalypse), Manchu Republic (1962: The Apocalypse), Hǎikǒu-Wénchāng Republic, Jingpo Democratic Republic, Vietnam, The Philippines, Kingdom of Laos, Kingdom of Cambodia, Uyghuristan, Kamchatka-Kuril SSR, Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin, Mongolian Republic, Empire of Japan (1962: The Apocalypse), Palau, Ireland, Tajikistan and The Peoples' Republic of Korea (1962: The Apocalypse). There are limited relations with Kingdom of Bhutan, Nepal, India, Bangladesh, Kashmir, Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan, Tibet (1962: The Apocalypse) and Taiwan (the R.O.C.) (1962: The Apocalypse). New relations have been formed with Khalistan (1962: The Apocalypse), The Kingdom Bahawalpur (1962: The Apocalypse), Kingdom of Hyderabad (1962: The Apocalypse) and Kuwait (1962: The Apocalypse). Category:Economics Category:China Category:Japan Category:Mongolia Category:Vietnam Category:Philippines Category:Economics (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Industry Category:Agriculture Category:Mining Category:Finance Category:Firms Category:Palau Category:1962: The Apocalypse